Maybe a Sleepover IS a good Idea
by emory-chan
Summary: A sleepover where Patti tells a scary story, Maka gets scared and Soul comforts her, and Black*Star shows his "Manliness". Mainly SoMa, Some TsuStar, and little KidxLiz if you sqint.


Maybe a Sleepover IS a good Idea

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want this damn series, I do not own Soul Eater or the Character. ( walks to Crona's emo corner, sits down, and starts to cry) Or the story in this story. It belongs to some random dude that I happen to come across on while searching the world wide interweb.

" Let's tell ghost stories!" Patti yelled jumping up and down.

" YEAH! I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, WILL NOT GET SCARED!" Black*Star shouted.

Patti began "_A girl named Maria was looking through a clothes booklet. At the end of the booklet, there was a pop-up. She looked through it and she saw a lovely doll, in a dark blue velvet dress, with gorgous gloves too match. She begged, and begged her mother, to buy her the doll and her mother said ''Mabey, if you behave''. That day Maria's mother ( Without telling Maria ) went to buy the doll. But Maria's mother was also going to Maria's aunt, and uncles house. After school Maria's mother picked Maria up from school early. Her mother said ''Your auty and uncle have died in a fire today.'' As Maria's mouth opened to protest, her mother quikly said ''But I got you this doll today.'' Maria's mother, gave Maria the doll. But Maria was looking at the doll in a strange way. ''Mother, why is the doll holding up two fingers, like a peace sighn?'' Maria's mother shrugged, and went into the house.( 8.00pm ) Maria went to bed, and left the doll downstaries incase it got broken. That night Maria heard some-one say ''Come play with me Maria'' She thought it was nothing so she went back to sleep. Then she heard it again ''Maria, I'v got a knife! Come play with me!'' She ignored this and went back to sleep. Then she heard it agian ''Maria im coming up the staires'' Maria now heard this quite clear, and was scared. Then she heard it again ''Maria im opening your door!'' Maria now who was shaking, Ran from her bed and into the cubord, then she heard it again ''Maria you cannot hide!'' Maria now breathed silently then she heard somthing that chilled her flesh ''Maria! I KILLED YOUR PARENTS!'' Maria closed her eyes and tryed to block out the moking. Next Morning: Maria's friends went over to Maria's house to ask if she could play. But when they knocked no-one answerd so they went inside, they went to Maria's room and saw a doll lying on her bed. But it had 4 fingers up. And that was the amount of people who had died!"_

Liz began crying and hid under the blanket she was sharing with Kid. " WHY PATTI?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER?!" she sobbed. Kid put an arm around her. " Don't worry Liz! Your still very symmetrical." he said, with a small blush.

Soul looked over to Maka, who was shaking. "_Man. She must be really freaked out by that story. But she looks kinda cute. Wait- Is she crying_?"

" Maka?" Soul whispered." Are you crying?" Maka looked up and shook her head no. Letting out a sigh, Soul turned to Black*Star. " What now?" he asked.

Black*Star looked scared himself. " Dudes. I think I pissed my pants." he said. Sure enough, he had totally peed in his pants. Everyone groaned while Tsubaki just handed him another pair of pants.

It was about midnight when Soul felt a tap on his shouler. Everyone fell asleep after they played Truth or Dare. They stopped when Patti dared Black*Star to pee out of the window onto some random person walking by. Unfortunately, he accepted and the whole world saw his ' awesome manliness'.

" Soul? Are you awake?" he heard someone whisper. Soul looked up to see his meister. "Maka? Somethin' wrong?" Soul asked. Maka looked down to her hands. " Pa-Patti's story made me have a nightmare. But it was you and everyone else who was killed." she replied, barely audible I might add.

Soul looked at her, then pulled her down to him, wrapped his arms aroung her, and breathed in her scent. " Sleep here next to me. That doll won't get you as long as I'm here. I'll protect you." he told her. Some how, she felt safer. Maybe it was just Soul.

Black*Star watched the whole thing. Black*Star smiled to himself. He liked the idea of his "little sister" having someone who truely loves her and would protect her. He looked towards the sleeping Tsubaki in his own arms and kissed her forehead._ Take care of her, Soul. If not, I will rip your damn balls off and give them to Blair._

The morning came fast. When Soul woke up, he noticed that everyone left and there was a sleeping Maka in his arms. He kissed her lips ( something he wouldn't do in fear of being unconscious for the next week and a half do to several MakaCHOPS!)and fell asleep again. He didn't noticed two things:

One: The smile on her lips when he kissed her _awake _

And Two: The doll was watching them the entire night, awaiting the right time to strike her next victims.


End file.
